


Cinnamon Twist

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, coffee!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen works at a coffee shop, and has a crush on one of the regular customers. But every time he tries to talk to the guy, the damn cinnamon gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in Again with the cold at LiveJournal.

 

 

 

 

Jensen loves coffee. Not only drinking coffee, although if he hasn’t had a cup of coffee in the morning, don’t even try to engage him in a conversation because he won’t remember what you were saying at all. He loves the smell of it, the taste and texture, how it can warm you in the coldest days, and how even when it’s hot as balls it can refresh you. Jensen loves to prepare it from scratch like his grandma used to do with that homemade colander that always reminded Jensen of an old sock. He remembers watching his grandmother grinding the beans into dust and pouring the hot water over the colander until the dark liquid dripped into the awaiting cup underneath. Then his grandfather would let him take only a couple of sips because Jensen was too little to have his own cup; it was the best coffee Jensen ever had.

So, for him to end up working in a coffee house near his university campus isn’t really a surprise. To him it was the best job he could have gotten while juggling his studies in culinary school. It also gives him customer service experience. Even if he’s somewhat a private person, he likes to interact with people on a daily basis in the coffee house. He’s always wearing a smile, and makes short conversations with the more current customers.

It comes easy and it’s always gratifying except when it comes to one person, _Mr. Cinnamon_. The nickname is all Danneel’s doing, clearly she didn’t give it too much thought and since they don’t know his name, well _..._ it kind of got stuck. Anyways, this guy is seriously hot, and if Jensen had any doubt at some point that his preference for guys was just this phase during his teenage years; well that statement right there would make things pretty clear.

Mr. Cinnamon is simply gorgeous, with his hazel-green eyes, brown long hair that looks so soft, it makes Jensen’s hands itch with yearning. The little mole next to his nose that Jensen fantasizes with kissing, and the dimples. _Dear god_ , those dimples when he smiles at Jensen so brightly are to die for.

He comes to the coffee house three times a week, and Jensen guesses those are the days he has classes (because obviously the guy is a student). That Jensen has never seen him at the campus probably is because his classes are in the evening and Mr. Cinnamon has his in the mornings. And that’s a shame, because then maybe Jensen would get an opportunity to actually speak with the guy.

It’s not like Jensen doesn’t want to talk to him when he’s ordering his _Mocha cinnamon twist, double sugar, and whip cream please_. It’s the cinnamon powder’s fault, Jensen has always been allergic to it, and sadly that’s one of the ingredients in the drink.

Every time Mr. Cinnamon orders, Jensen makes his drink and his nose starts to itch. Sneezing on a customer’s drink is totally unprofessional, never mind awkward and embarrassing if you have a crush on this customer. Instead, Jensen is left looking like a rude asshole. He rings the drink with his head always down because he doesn’t want _hot guy over there_ looking at all the most likely ridiculous expressions Jensen’s making to stop from sneezing, and as soon the money is down in the cashier register Jensen is off to the back to sneeze ten times in a row until he can feel his throat raw from the exertion. By the time he has pulled himself together, Mr. Cinnamon is gone, and Jensen can only hit his head against the wall in frustration.

 

Danneel is sitting in the couch surfing through the channels on the T.V, when the front door opens. She looks at the clock noticing the time. Normally she would be at work by now starting her shift at the coffee house, but she requested the day off to go to this field trip she has to attend in a couple of hours for one of her current classes.

Jensen comes to the living room, shoulders slumped and face dejected. He takes a deep breath after sitting next to his friend and let’s his head fall back. Danneel knows right away what his problem is; _it’s Monday_.

“So, you failed again into behaving like a normal human being in front of Mr. Cinnamon.” She snorts.

Jensen whimpers and closes his eyes.

“Oh baby, don’t worry about it. Maybe someday he’ll get tired of ordering that heart attack of drink and you’ll finally talk to him and you’ll have the best gay love ever. Or realize he’s not even gay and has a girlfriend that could happen too.”

Jensen moves his head to look at her. “Why are we friends again?”

“Because I’m awesome, you love me, and I always say things how they are.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Jensen mutters. “What if he does?” he bites his bottom lip, in that nervous tick Danneel knows so well.

“That would suck. But Jen, you can have anyone you want, you’re fucking hot. Believe me, if I knew that there any possibility that you could like some tits, I would be pulling those pants off in a second.”

Jensen blushes, and then smiles. “Shut up.”

“Seriously, this is just some crush you will get over when the next set of firm ass comes walking by your eyes. Hopefully this time the guy will stay away from your allergies.” She cackles.

The thing is Jensen doesn’t think this as a crush anymore; there is something about this guy that drags him closer. He wants to know him, and be with him in a permanent sort of way. “Maybe,” Jensen sighs again, and slumps deeper into the sofa.

“Or you could talk to him before he orders the drink?”

Jensen glares at her.

“Alright yeah, I know. Not enough time in that crazy coffee house.”

“Even if I got to talk to him now, he probably wouldn't want to talk to me.” Jensen grumbles.

“Why? Did something happen today? More than the normal _‘_ I’m about to sneeze in your face’ issue obviously.”

Jensen blushes again, this time it spreads from the tips of his ears to down his neck, and he squirms avoiding Danneel’s gaze.

Danneel’s eyes open wide and she gasps. “You didn’t!”

Jensen groans. “Would you consider my offer of killing me now?”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I missed that!”

“Danneel!”

“Sorry, sorry.” She says, but Jensen can see she’s trying to hold her laughter. “So, mmm, what happened?”

“He, “Jensen makes a wounded sound in his throat, and then takes a calming breath. “He just stared at me surprised, and then slowly took a napkin and cleaned his face. I ran away and hid in the back until he was gone. I didn't say I was sorry, I was too embarrassed to even say anything!”

Danneel can’t hold it anymore at that point, and she laughs really loud.

“Sure, laugh it up. I’m glad my misery makes you happy.” Jensen comments sourly.

“I’m sorry, sorry.” She says wiping away the tears. “Did he look angry?”

“What?”

“Was he angry?”

“What kind of question is that? If somebody sneezed on your face wouldn’t you be angry?”

“Yeah, but that’s me. Was he?”

“I don’t know. Like I said he was just surprised, and then he just left.”

“Maybe you still have a chance.”

“Dani, even if he came again to the store and tried to talk to me I wouldn’t be able to look him in the face. It’s over okay?”

Danneel stares at him pensively for a second. “If you say so,” she shrugs. “Want some hot chocolate for that aching heart?”

“Yeah,” Jensen answers and lies down on the sofa miserably. That’s what he gets for trying to talk to the guy instead of doing his normal escape. _Fuck_. He buries his face in the cushion and screams.

 

 

Jared is a nice guy. He’s easy going, never has been in a physical fight and avoids them. He loves animals, especially dogs. Pays his bills on time, works hard, and studies hard; he really puts his heart into everything he does. Or at least that’s what everybody he meets always tells him; the nicest guy ever. Which makes him really sociable and normally people’s reaction to his presence is positive.

That’s why when the barista at the coffee house ignores him, it kind of stings. Never mind that the guy is freaking cute and as soon Jared saw him he felt his insides warm up. When it’s his turn to order, and the guy smiles at him Jared has gone lost on the bright green eyes, the dust of freckles, and the full lips. The barista has to snap his fingers for Jared to come out of his daze-awkward much?- and then Jared stutters his order. As soon the guy turns around to make his order, Jared takes a calming breath, because really he’s behaving like a 15 year old girl in one of those cheesy T.V shows his sister loves to watch so much. A bit more coherent, he gears to make conversation, but his words are left hanging when the guy runs away.

At first Jared thought that maybe Jensen, as his name tag reads, is really shy. So he just kept trying to make conversation. As the behavior kept happening Jared started to feel insecure. Does he smell? Does he have something in his face? Maybe the guy isn’t interested in Jared. Chad of course has his own idea that the guy is just a douche bag. But Jared has seen him talk to the other customers, all smiles and sweet, so he’s pretty sure Chad is wrong.

This has to do with Jared, and he can’t for the life of him figure out what has he done to offend Jensen. Other than drool like an idiot in front of him of course.

Then the sneeze incident happened. To be honest, Jared had found it hilarious for a second, and then he had gone completely hot in northern areas. At that moment he didn’t care he had his face covered in someone’s saliva, just that he wanted to touch with his thumbs the pattern of pink-red flush under the freckled cheeks. Jared recovered his composure by avoiding looking Jensen to get a napkin and wipe his face off. Of course when he looked back, Jensen was gone, _again_.

The situation is beyond frustrating. But if there is one thing Jared Padalecki is known for it's his perseverance, or like his momma likes to call it,

_stubborn hard head personality_.

So here he is, before his class starts, walking to the coffee house to try again. As always, the place is packed with students trying to get their caffeine fix to make it through the day. Jared swims between the people until he makes it to the line waiting to order drinks. To his surprise Jensen is not behind the counter today, which is disappointing, because Jared had a plan to just talk to the guy straight up.

When it’s his turn, he orders his normal drink. His disappointment must be noticeable because the red-headed barista who made his drink ask him if something is wrong with his coffee.

“No, no. The coffee is fine.” He placates immediately with a smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Jared says, then hesitates for a second before asking. “I was just kind of expecting to find somebody here. He works here, and I wanted to talk to him but it must be his day off because he’s not here. Although I’ve always seen him working on the days I come. I mean it’s the reason I come here before school, because I know he will be here. Of course the coffee is great too, don’t get me wrong. Aw hell, maybe he changed schedules because of me. Not like I’m stalking him or anything, or maybe it does looks stalky. You can make me stop talking any minute now.” Jared blushes. “Sorry, I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.”

The red-head chuckles amused. “You’re Mr. Cinnamon.”

“Excuse me, what?” Jared asks dumbfounded.

“Inside joke, never mind. Danneel, as you can read in my name tag. Your name is?” She smiles and reaching out her hand.

“Jared,” he answers taking the offered hand and shaking it.

“You’re looking for Jensen, right?”

Jared nods. “Yeah, is he working today?”

“Jensen was right, you are cute.” She giggles and winks at him

Jared blushes again. _Jensen said that about him?_

“He’s working today; he just traded shifts with me. So if you come back after three you can catch him.”

“Oh,” Jared says a bit uncomfortable. “Maybe that’s not such a good idea if he felt the need to trade shifts right?” he smiles tightly.

Danneel cackles, and Jared stares at her like she’s nuts. “I swear you two are too cute and clueless.” She shakes her head. “He didn’t change his shift because of you dummy, he had to trade because one of his evening classes was moved to the morning for today, something about the instructor having to leave town for a conference later.”

“Ah, right.” Jared finds himself blushing harder.

“So, do me a favor and come by later today to talk him, because this unfinished romance is about to give me an ulcer.”

Jared chuckles. “Alright, ma’am.”

“Oh, and can you please stop ordering the Cinnamon Twist when Jensen is around? He’s allergic to cinnamon powder, makes him sneeze.” Danneel smirks. “That's if you really want to have a conversation with him.”

Jared gives her blank stare, and then he gets it. “Oh, that’s why he… _ohhhh_!”

“Good luck. Now if you don’t get out of the line these people are going to murder you.” She says, pointing behind Jared’s back where the line of customers is rather looking at him with deathly glares.

“Oops! yeah, right, leaving.” He moves out of the line. “Thanks Danneel!” He yells before disappearing through the door.

 Today, he’s finally asking Jensen out.

 

Jensen rolls his shoulders trying to relax his tired muscles. Who would think people drink as much coffee in the evenings as they do in the mornings? It’s insane how busy this place can be the whole day. Of course that’s the reaction you would expect when the coffee and pastries are of such a quality. Jensen smiles at that thought. He hopes that when he gets to open his own place, it will have the magic this coffee house has, nothing would make him happier that to go home at the end of the day so dead on his feet because of a good day’s work.

It’s closing time, and because he’s been in the job longer than the other employee- a petite brunette called Sandy- he’s responsible for closing the shop. After wiping clean the counter and the tables, and Sandy cleaning up the floor with the broom, he sends her home. Jensen goes to the back to make sure the exit door is locked. Then he checks that container that keeps the pastries warm for tomorrow is on, and that they have enough coffee beans for the rest of the week. When everything is set in the back, he takes his backpack, and walks back to the front.

“ _Jesus Christ_!” Jensen shouts as his body jumps back and crashes to the metal door he just came from, backpack dropping to the floor.

“I don’t know about that nickname, I think I like Mr. Cinnamon better.” Jared comments pensive and smiling. He’s sitting on the counter, with his legs swinging on the inside side.

Jensen stares at him, eyebrows perking up, and still panting with his left hand resting in his chest as he tries to make his heart beat slow down. An almost impossible task when the man who has been his jerk off material for the past few weeks is right there looking so carefree and amazing, while he makes a lame joke.

“Sorry, the front door was still open so I just came in.” Jared explains.

No cinnamon in sight to stop this conversation now.

Jensen nods and clears his throat before speaking. “Right, I forgot to lock it,” he says picking up his backpack from the floor and laying it on the counter. He clears his throat nervously, thinking what he should say next because he wasn’t prepared for this, and yeah kind of hard to think with Mr. Cinnamon smiling like that. Oh, now would be a good time to find out his name, wouldn’t it?

“Jensen,” he says stretching his arm.

Jared jumps off the counter and takes Jensen’s offered hand to shake it. “Jared,” but he doesn’t let go and walks closer to him. Jensen’s grip is strong and warm, and Jared can’t help but stroke his thumb over the freckled knuckles. The slight touch sends chills down Jensen’s back, and he looks down at their joined hands amazed at the variation of skin tones and how nicely they blend.

Then he looks up searching for Jared’s eyes. “You’re really tall,” Jensen mumbles in a daze and blushes when he realizes he said that out loud. “I mean, I know you are…tall.” He licks his bottom lip nervously. Jared follows the movement with his eyes. “Just, it's different when there is no counter in between…”

Jared’s lips are softer than what Jensen imagined them to be when he kisses him. It’s just a chaste kiss, a tentative smack of their lips, but it manages to take Jensen’s breath away. He hums, the sound coming from the deep of his throat and getting lost on Jared's lips when the kissing continuous stronger now, and feels his body react to the heat radiating from Jared’s body as he crowds closer to Jensen until there is barely any room between them. They are both slightly panting when they separate, eyes locking as words get lost when they kiss again. This time Jared moves his hands up, cradling Jensen’s jaw to move his head up in position and deepens the kiss. They both moan at the first touch of their tongues tangling and sucking, teeth biting into plum lips.

Jensen taste oddly like coffee, not the type that Jared normally drinks. And he smells like it. The scent goes straight to his groin, and Jensen’s hands clawing his back are not helping Jared to control his libido.

“Sorry about the…” Jensen pants motioning Jared’s face, and he guesses Jensen is apologizing for the sneezing incident, to what Jared responds by kissing him again and swallows the moan that escapes Jensen’s lips.

Jensen tangles his fingers in Jared hair, _shit it’s really soft,_ going deeper into the kissing. Their bodies are tight flush and Jensen can feel Jared’s arousal against his hip, and he knows Jared must be feeling Jensen’s.

“Go out with me,” Jared asks as they take a break to breathe.

Jensen nods, and goes back to the kissing. Holy shit this is addictive.

Short break,

“Friday, 8pm,”

More kissing,

Break. “Meet you here,” kissing,

Break. “Uh-huh,” kissing again.

Jared breaks the kiss, to reach for a pen on the counter top and gives it to Jensen before opening his palm flat. Jensen takes the hint and writes down his number. Jared does the same on Jensen’s hand. They kiss again, because they don’t seem to be able to stop anymore. But Jared forces himself to break away because if he doesn’t he won’t be able to let Jensen go, and he wants to at least have a decent date with the guy first.

“See you Friday,” he breathes into the kiss, before jumping on the counter and slide off to the other side. He leans forward for another short kiss before walking away.

Jensen follows him with his eyes, as he leans against the counter for support because his knees are jelly. Jared turns back to him as he opens the door to give him a smile and then walks out.

Jensen doesn’t move for like it seems hours, but really it’s only five minutes. Did that just happened or are the coffee beans giving him hallucinations? He pinches his arms, and yelps at the pain. Jensen grins turns into a whoop as he dances in circles happily.

It’s when he is locking the door and ready to go, that he realizes that they barely talked again and that makes him laugh all the way home.

 

  **Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
